Celestia's Love
by DJ Rainboom
Summary: Celestia's Love is about this stallion named Crystal Flame and hes a magician and hes trying to find that special sompony but failed when hes doing the show he see's one mare that catches his eyes and hopes to get in a deep relationship with.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there my name is Crystal Flame and I'm a magician for Equestria.

I'm doing a show in Canterlot tomorrow and I'm getting the show set up as we speak but I been thinking lately I need to find me that one special somepony and I've been trying with all the mare's I can they just don't do the part in a relationship.

I need to find one soon probably at the show if I can I'll try to impress Princess Celestia. She looks like the one to fill the part but I don't know if she would want a low life magician like me working for 10 bits an hour.

I live a pretty good house in Ponyville but I just moved in. I need to get to know some ponies there but all this work I just came from a show in Manehatten and I'm so tired but I'll get enough sleep for tomorrow I guess. I got to tell you Canterlot is sure pretty better than Manehatten filled with trash but still a good place to live well enough chit chat I'm getting tired see u tomorrow.

Time skip tomorrow at the beginning of the show.

Crystals Pov.

"See the one and amazing Crystal Flame today as he lets his crystals dance before your eyes are u ready and we have a special guest tonight stomp your hooves for Princess Celestia" My helper said to all the ponies inside the huge tent.

All I hear is the fast paced beat of a thousand hooves stomping my heart is beating but I'll try to calm down.

"Now feast your eyes on the Flaming Magician." My helper said as I teleported him and I teleported to where he was but before I appeared flames appeared and I appeared right in the middle of it.

"Alright here we go." I thought as I appeared on the stage. "Are u ready to see my crystal's dance?!" I yelled and the crowd stomped their hooves. "LET MY CRYSTALS….DANCE!" I yelled and the entire crowd saw thousands of tiny crystal fly in the air and put a formation of a diamond. Then an explosion happened and the crystal's turned in to little shards that glared in the moonlight and made the room glow all sorts of colors like rainbow.

"LET THE FLAME FLARE!" I yelled.

I then casted some fire and put it on the crystal shards and caught them on fire and I started to play around with em like I flew them over the crowd and I started to form different figures like for one I created a unicorn then all different kinds of things, I even created some of the ponies in the crowd and they were in awe.

I did this for a while until I brought them back and caused them to be a rainbow colored dust and they then vanished. I then went pulled a rope and got one big hollowed out crystal.

"I need a volunteer anyone up?" I asked and right as I asked that, all the mare's in the crowd raised their hooves high probably dying to come up.

So I scanned for one.

There was one hoof that I saw out of the entire crowd. It was Princess Celestia.

"How about you?" I asked pointing to Celestia.

She then appeared on the stage blushing because of the overwhelming looks.

"Would you mind stepping inside?" I asked and she looked like she had second thoughts at doing so. "It's okay go ahead step in." I said smiling and she stepped in.

I then used my horn to teleport her and to teleport her back and I opened it and she was gone.

The crowd gasped at the disappearance of their princess and so I placed a tarp over the crystal .

"Let the Magic…BEGIN!" I yelled out the last part as I uncovered the tarp and the crystal shattered into thousands of flaming crystals and what stood in the middle of it all was Princess Celestia.

The crowd soon busted out cheering as Celestia went back to her seat.

"LET THE FLAMES…FLARE!" I yelled causing an explosion of fiery crystals and I disappeared from the stage and the curtains fell and the crowed started stomping their hooves in enjoyment and excitement.

As everyone started to leave the tent I went to the back stage to get my stuff when I noticed something on the ground.

"A letter?" I said in confusion so I picked it up and it said.

Meet me at the Royal Gardens use this pass in order to get in.

Sincerely Princess Celestia.

I was then jolted in excitement.

"Maybe she will be the one." I thought happily. "But I got to get my stuff to my new home.

I then gathered all my stuff and I headed towards Ponyville and when I got there I looked for my new house which I found.

"I live near a big tree?" I said seeing that there was a big tree. "Does somepony live there?" I said to myself. "I guess I'll go visit after I get done putting things up.

I soon gotten done putting everything up so I decided to go and visit that pony that I was living next door to.

I then walked over and knocked on their door.

"COMING!" I heard a femine voice and soon the door open to a purple unicorn with a purple and pink mane and a star with more stars as a cutie mark.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well I just moved in and I wanted to get to know someponies." I said.

"What's your name mines Twilight Sparkle my friends call me Twilight for short" She said.

"Crystal Flames." I said

"Oh I know you. You're the one that did that show up in Canterlot. Princess Celestia told me u got her as a volunteer for your show" She said

"Yes I did and yes she was a volunteer but she gave me this note to meet her at the Royal garden you mind helping me out with directions?" I asked.

"Yeah sure you see that big castle in the mountains over there?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's behind that castle." She said.

"Okay thanks." I said smiling and I left.

I soon returned to Canterlot and I went to the Royal Gardens as asked.

"That's odd I was told to meet her here." I said and I then see a flash of color and I turn around and I saw her which I bowed.

"There's no need to do that." She said giggling and I rose.

"You asked to see me?" I asked.

"Yes I did. I wanted to meet you in pony (Person) and to congratulate you on your performance it was rather fun and incredible." She said.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"I didn't quite get your name." She said.

"Its Crystal Flames or Crystal for short your highness." I said. "Is that all you wanted your highness?" I asked.

"Indeed." She said smiling.

"Okay then you have a good day." I said.

"You too." She said smiling and I left Canterlot and I went back to my house when I saw Twilight standing at the front door so I headed over.

"Hey." I said.

"How did it go?" She said.

"She wanted to congratulate me on my performance." I said.

"Well that went well for you. So do you want to meet my friends?" She asked.

"Sure I would like to actually get to know someponies here." I said.

"Okay come on." She said.

We soon came up to a house made of candy and gingerbread. Twilight knocked on the door and the door opened showing a pink pony with fluffy hair that smelled like cotton candy.

"Hey Twilight whose your friend!" She asked smiling.

"This is Crystal Flames a magician that moved here he's my neighbor now so I thought you should meet him." Twilight said.

"Hello there I'm sorry what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Pinkie Pie bust most people call me Pinkie!" She said smiling.

"Well hello there Pinkie." I said.

"Okay Twilight you want to help me bake some cupcakes? And Crystal can help to." She asked.

"Sure." Twilight said.

"I'd like to help." I said smiling.

"Okie Dokie come on and let's get started." She said gesturing us to follow her to the kitchen.

When we got in there she raised a big knife.

"You can cut the bread." She said.

"Alright." I said as I started to cut the bread.

"Twilight you can break the eggs." Pinky said.

"Alright." Twilight said.

"And I'll do the rest." Pinky said.

After 30 minutes of doing everything we put them in the oven and waited.

When they got done we ate them. They were so delicate and so delicious I had to eat another one.

"Alright see you tomorrow Pinkie." I said.

"See you tomorrow. "She said.

"See you later as well Twilight." I said.

"See you later." Twilight said.

I then went home and I went to sleep. I think I deserved it.

A/N Well hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) if you did please leave a review fav or follow much thanks. And heres the description for Crystal Flames.

Name: Crystal Flames or Crystal for short.

Gender: Male.

Species: Unicorn.

Cutie Mark: a crystal surrounded by flames.

Coat: Light Red.

Mane and Style: Orangish red. The hair is like over the eyes but not all the way and the back of the mane kind of flips around his other side of his back and the tail is somewhat long.

Eye Color: Left eye Red and Right eye is orange.

Clothes: When hes doing a show hes wearing an outfit (Like Trixie) But instead of a star design: Its got red crystals around it with orange flames going around em. The main color of the outfit is yellowish orange (a bit more yellow so the orange flames on it shows) and a little bit of red on the outlines.

Description: He is kind sweet and charming (Like a ladys man) and hes trying to find his special somepony.

He got his cutie mark when he was playing around with some crystals that he loved to play with and then his horn accidentally sent a spark out egnitting them catching them on fire and he was scared at first but somehow separated the flames and started doing tricks and stuff.

He is a flame magician who loves to put on shows and he works for ten bits an hour so he gets a pretty good amount of money sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back.

Crystals Pov.

I just woken up

"That was the best sleep I had in ages." I said getting out of the bed stretching. "I guess I should go to Twilight's and meet the rest of her friends and probably go to Canterlot and meet the Princess.

I really think that she is one special mare to me but I'm afraid to tell her my feelings though. This is the first time this happened to me when I was trying to find somepony. But enough of my feelings and stuff let's start this day in Ponyville.

I soon got all cleaned up and I headed outside to Twilights house.

When I got over there I knocked on her door.

"COMING!" She yelled and I heard something fall on the ground and the door soon opened and she came out with a purple dragon lingering behind her.

"Twilight hello." I said

"Hello there Crystal how are you doing today?" She asked.

"Good good. What's that dragon doing in your house?" I asked.

"Oh that's just Spike my assistant. Say hello Spike." She said.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey there Spike." I said smiling. "So Twilight what are doing today?" I asked.

"Were going to meet Applejack now." She said.

"Alright sounds like a plan." I said and we started walking a bit.

After a while of walking and talking I saw a forest full of apple trees and a homely looking house with an orange and blonde mare outside of the house bucking a tree.

"Hey Applejack!" Twilight yelled.

"Howdy Twilight. Who's this there stallion?" She asked.

"Oh this is Crystal Flame he's new to Ponyville so I thought we could all do a get together." Twilight said

"Well that sounds terrific! I'll go get ready." She said heading to her house and soon came back.

"Let's get this started." She said.

"Alright let's go." Twilight said.

So we began our walk around Ponyville and I got to know Applejack a bit and then we ended up at a tailor's house. Twilight then knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" We heard and soon we heard hoof steps and then the door opened revealing a marshmallow looking pony with a purple mane.

"Oh hello girls." She said and then she saw me. "Who's this charming stallion?" She said.

"That's Crystal Flame." Twilight said.

"Hello there Crystal Flame I'm Rarity." She said.

"Hello Rarity and you can just call me Crystal." I said smiling.

"I have to share this new friendship to the Princess!" Twilight said squealing of happiness.

"Then ah reckon we should go then!" Applejack said smiling.

"Indeed this should be interesting." Rarity said.

"Share?" I asked.

"Didn't you know? Twilights Celestia's student." Rarity said.

"I didn't know that." I said.

"Well yeah do now!" Applejack yelled smiling as we headed to the train station.

We soon made it to the Train Station and headed to Canterlot.

When we got there we walked to the castle and when we got there we headed to where Celestia was at.

"Hello Princess." Twilight said running up to her and hugging her as the rest of us bowed.

"Ah hello Twilight. What brings my faithful student here today?" She asked.

"To tell you more about the learning of friendship." Twilight said.

"Ah and I see you brought some friends." Celestia said.

"Yes and we even brought Crystal." Twilight said.

"How are you doing on this fine day Crystal?" Celestia asked.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking. How are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm doing great it's good to see a charming stallion for once." She said causing me to blush and the others to giggle.

After that little…..blush out Twilight started talking nonstop endlessly about friendship. I swear I think she started at the beginning of it all.

Soon after Twilight was finished Celestia seemed pleased that her student learned so much.

"Well we should get back to Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Celestia said smiling and we all waved our goodbyes and headed back to Ponyville.

Once we arrived I said my goodbyes and I went back to my house. My stomach was feelin like it was filled with thousands of butterflies.

"I can't believe it she called me a charming stallion. I think she does have the same feelings as I do for her." I said going to my bedroom and falling asleep.

Time Skip.

Well it's been three days in Ponyville and I'm liking it. Meeting Twilights friends were awesome but I am guessing that there's more that's what she told me before I went back to my house last night and were going to meet the rest of the today.

As I was thinking about that I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Coming!" I yelled and I went and opened the door seeing Twilight standing there.

"Hello Crystal you ready to meet the rest of my friends?" She asked.

"Twilight how many friends do you have?" I asked.

"Only six." She said smiling.

"Alright let's go." I said.

And we started to walk around for a bit.

We soon came up to a small cottage surrounded by nature.

"Nice and calm." I said smiling.

"Well Fluttershy does love her peace and quiet with her animals." Twilight said as we approached the door and Twilight knocked on it as she did I thought to myself who is this Fluttershy.

The door soon opened revealing a yellow pony with a pink mane and blue eyes.

"Um…..hello Twilight….Um….whose that stallion." She said as she sort of back up only showing one of her eyes.

"This is Crystal Flames but you can just call him Crystal." Twilight said.

"Hello Fluttershy." I said.

"Um…..Hello…." She said.

"So what are you going to do today?" Twilight asked.

"I was just about to go watch Rainbow Dash in the fields." She said. "Would you two like to come?" She asked.

"I'd like to." Twilight said.

"Sure." I said smiling.

So us three headed to the fields where I saw a blue Pegasus with a rainbow main and tale and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt going threw it as a cutie mark.

"Hey Twilight Fluttershy and…um who's this?" The Pegasus said.

"Rainbow Dash meet Crystal Flames but you can just call him Crystal." Twilight said.

"Alright then Crystal let's see how you like these moves." She said smiling and we sat down and watched her.

She started by going up in the air then she started doing barrel rolls and flips in the air then she went way up in the sky and came down so fast causing a rainbow explosion in the air propelling her 10x her regular speed then she came down. She started asking us and talking to us about the moves.

"That was amazing." I said amazed at what she just did.

"Thank you but now I got to go clear some clouds so I'll see you guys later. It was nice seeing you Crystal" She said leaving.

The rest of us then said our goodbyes and I thought I would go visit the Princess since I haven't yet and maybe confess up to the crush….maybe….

While I was heading to the station I saw a flier fly into my face.

"What's this?" I said using my magic to levitate it in front of me. "The Grand Galloping Gala?" I said. "Begins in three weeks?" I said to myself. "I guess I could ask if I could do a show there." I thought. "And if I can't tell her about my crush I guess I have a backup plan." I said as I let the flier go.

I soon made it to the Train but I was stopped.

"Where are you going?" I heard and I turned around and saw Twilight.

"Oh I was going to Canterlot to see if I can perform at this thing called the Gala that I heard about." I lied. "Don't worry about it though I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Oh okay then." She said smiling. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving.

I then hopped on the train and headed to Canterlot.

When I got there I headed to the castle.

Once I got in there I headed to where the princess was.

"Um hello your highness." I said walking in.

"Oh hello Crystal what brings you here?" She asked.

"I...I…I." I couldn't say it. "Gosh darn it say it!" I thought.

"I..I came here to ask if I could perform at this Gala I heard about." I said. "Gah why didn't I say it!" I thought angrily.

"Why of course!" She said smiling. "We could use some extra entertainment. How much do you charge?" She asked.

"Ten bits and hour is my normal but for you I could do five bits an hour." I said smiling.

"Excellent how kind of you." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." I said smiling.

"Is that all you came for?" She asked.

"Yes Princess that is all." I said bowing. "I wish you a good day." I said rising up and leaving.

I soon returned to Ponyville and I went back to my house sort of happy but kind of angered that I didn't tell her but what's done is done and I get to perform at this Gala thing.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you guys enjoyed it! Please do leave a comment or a fav or follow either will be greatly appreciated thank you have a good day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Crystals Pov.

I just woke up and I gotten ready for the day. I then heard someone knocking at my door.

"Who could that be?" I said and I walked over to the door and opened it and saw Rarity.

"Hello deary." She said.

"Is there something that you needed?" I asked.

"Yes there is actually. While I was taking a walk I noticed this and I went over to check it out and it belongs to you." She said handing me my satchel.

"When did I drop this?" I said looking in it and I saw that I was completely out of crystals. "Gah…" I said.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm out of crystals…I can't do my magic tricks without them…you wouldn't happen to know where I could find any would you?" I asked.

"Why of course I do how you think I get these colorful gems that are on my clothes." She said twirling.

"Can you take me to them?" I asked.

"Why of course though the cave with them in it is pretty dangerous." She said.

"Some scary cave won't scare me." I said smiling.

"Okay then come on." She said and I began to follow her.

We climbed up the mountains near Ponyville and we soon came up to this big cave.

"Are you really sure that getting these Crystals are important?" Rarity asked apparently scared.

"Yeah." I said seeing a crystal and I used my magic to levitate it and I caught it on fire so IT glowed a bright white light. "There we should be able to see now." I said looking around.

"We have to go pretty far inside this cave in order to find them." She said.

"Alright then what are we waiting for come on." I said looking around and we started walking inside.

We were walking inside this cave for a while now and haven't seen anything.

"So what makes this cave so da-" I didn't finish because something flew past me. "What was that?" I asked and I shined the crystal in the direction and saw nothing

"It's dangerous because it's in the Everfree forest." She said.

"The what?" I asked.

"It's a very dangerous forest…" She said looking around.

"Well don't worry nothing's going to get us let alone harm us." I said and we came to a cliff. "Whoa." I said seeing that we came to a dead end.

"What is it? Oh never mind." She said walking up next to me.

"Well…." I said.

"If I remember…." She said. "There should be a pathway somewhere around here." She said looking. "You mind shining that light over here?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and I brung our light over to where she was at.

"Right there." She said pointing a hoof in a direction.

"Wow." I said seeing a pathway and we walked it.

Well a few more minutes pass and I see something shining.

"Hey look." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I think were nearing it." I said.

"We should be." She said.

"Well come on." I said as I kept on walking.

We soon got to a place and we were at where we wanted to be.

"Finally!" I yelled seeing a lot of different colored crystals.

"What colored crystals do you normally look for?" Rarity asked.

"Just orange ones though I want to try other kinds." I said picking up multiple colors.

"I see." She said looking at them.

We were fiddling around in this cave looking for some more when something weird was going on.

"Hey Rarity do you have the feelin like were being watched?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah I do." She said.

I then decided to look around for a bit then something caught my eye so I walked over to it.

"What the?" I asked then it jumped out.

"Looks like we been found boys." It said.

"I remember you." Rarity said.

"NO IT'S THE WHINING ONE!" One of them yelled covering their ears.

"Whining one?" I asked.

"These dog people here kidnapped me once so I could find them gems…It was horrid!" Rarity yelled.

"Gah! No more whining!" One of the dogs yelled.

"Get up you and get them they are taking our gem!" Yelled the bigger one.

"Oh right." Said the one that was covering his ears.

Right there and now they jumped at us.

"Get back!" I yelled and I crushed one of the Crystals with my magic and I set it ablaze and created a thick Crystal barrier with I hit with my horn and it shattered sending blue flames at them which they dodged but they hit their head on something which gave us a perfect opportunity to run.

"Come on Rarity run!" I yelled grabbing her hoof and we took off and they got up and came after us.

"Gah…" I yelled tripping over a stone.

"Gotcha!" Yelled one of the dogs but I used that crystal I smashed and I set it ablaze and put it in his face.

"MY FACE MY FACE!" He yelled covering his face and he had blue dust on his face witch I used my magic and I gathered it back.

"How were you able to do that wall?" Rarity asked as I caught up to her.

"It was one of my tricks. I break one Crystal and I set it ablaze and I just throw it on the ground and it rises up and contains a fire inside which I use my magic to…Wait..Why am I telling you my tricks?!" I slightly yelled.

"I don't know…AHH!" She yelled falling and I skid to a stop and saw her being grabbed.

"No you don't!" I yelled and I teleported over to her and I stomped on his hand.

"OW MY HAND WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!" The dog yelled.

"Hands off my friend!" I yelled stomping him back into the hole he came from and I helped rarity.

"Thanks deary." She said.

"No problem run!" I yelled and we galloped off.

We soon made it out of the cave.

"My word!" Rarity said panting.

"That was fun." I said getting up and panting.

"How on earth was that fun?!" She kind of yelled.

"I encountered a lot of bandits and stuff on my travels around from time to time and I end up defeating them and its fun." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"So anyways thanks again!" I yelled.

"No problem sweetie." She said smiling and she headed back to Ponyville.

I soon walked back to Ponyville as well and I got to thinking…I should learn some more tricks for the Gala…my old ones won't cut it…That's it…I'm going to learn some new tricks…..Starting tomorrow because that thing got me exhausted!

That's it…I'm going to sleep.

I soon headed back to my house and I gotten in bed…Who knew a bed could feel so….sssZzzzz….

Well….How was it guys?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh hey guys welcome back! I want to say thanks for the reviews/Favs/Follows and now I have nothing else to say so let's get on with the story.

Crystals Pov.

Three days pass.

"Come on Twi!" I yelled.

"I'm still not sure about shooting you still!" She yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" I yelled. I been practicing this one since I started and I wanted to perfect it. What this trick is suppose to do is it takes Alicorn magic or unicorn magic and it sucks it in and creates a big ball that's made of electrical crystals filled with jolting electricity and all I have to do is use my magic and hit it and it sends the electricity everywhere making it harmless but beautiful, I can control it though and afterwards it begins to change colors and then disappears.

"But!" She yelled.

"No buts fire the magic!" I yelled.

"Okay fine!" She yelled and she hesitated then she did it and her horn started to glow and she fired some magic…powerful magic indeed….

I then casted my magic orb and it sucked the magic in and it indeed created a big ball.

"YES! Finally! I got the crystal ball to form!" I yelled. "It's now time for the final part." I said and I shot a bit of my magic at it and it did it, it sent the electricity everywhere and Twilight even freaked out.

"Don't worry it's suppose to be harmless!" I yelled and I began to control the jolting electricity and it was changing colors.

"Wow…" Twilight said in awe struck.

After a few minutes or so it begins to disappear after I done some cool tricks with it.

"You actually did it!" Twilight yelled happy.

"And I completed it in a three day time period!" I yelled happy.

"Okay so you did that one what one are you going to do next?" She asked.

"Well first I do have to practice this a bit because only doing it once won't be enough." I said.

"Okay then should I go and cast some more magic at you?" Twilight asked.

"That would be nice….And thanks for helping me." I said smiling.

"You're welcome." She said.

I called this trick the Harmless Jolt….though I never tell anyone my tricks so yeah.

We continued to practice all day and I gotten use to it so I was ready to move on to a different move…but were going to have to do it the next day I'm pretty beat after doing this.

"Thanks Twilight." I said smiling.

"No problem same time tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah but I might sleep in." I said chuckling.

"No worries I'll wake you up." She said smiling.

"Okay anyways thanks again Twi!" I said.

"No problem." She said waving goodbye and she went home and so did I.

When I reached my house I went to my room and I plopped down onto my bed.

"Oh my gosh this bed is so comfortable!" I yelled and I soon drifted off to sleep.

The next day.

"Wakey wakey Crystal!" I heard and I slowly opened my eyes and saw Twilight in front of me.

"Oh snap!" I yelled startled.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"Kind of when I opened my eyes I didn't see you then wam you appeared in front of me." I said.

"Well sorry to scare you." She said.

"It's okay." I said smiling. "So I guess I slept in?" I asked.

"No not really I just came to wake you up on time." She said smiling.

"Oh okay thanks." I said smiling and I got out of bed and we headed out.

We soon made it to the field.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to take the magic you shoot at me and I'm going to control it. Next I'm going to throw some of my Crystals into your magic and catch them on fire causing your magic to be into the crystals. Then I'm going to smash them into each other causing some sparkly explosions that soon turn into dust and then turn into a swirling wind mass of dust and if you stare closely into it you can see your magic from before jolting from dust to dust…..Well that's what I'm hoping at least." I said smiling.

"Um okay then…" She said and she walked some distance.

"Okay fire when ready." I said.

"Okay!" She yelled and she then shot some magic at me.

I then tried to take control of the magic beam coming at me but I failed and I got hit.

"Gah!" I yelled as I flew back.

"OH MY GOSH!" I heard her yell and she teleported over to me. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" She asked.

Eyes swirling I said. "Yeah I'm fine. I guess trying to do so is hard." I said getting up and I shook my head. "Okay try again." I said getting up.

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled.

"Duh." I said.

Sighing she went a distance and fired another shot which I failed again but managed to dodge it.

We tried all day and I failed. I either dodged the magic or I got hit….mostly I got hit so I was lightheaded a bit.

"Uuuhh." I said as my eyes were spinning and I stood up wobbly as hell. "Oh shit." I said wide eyed as everything was spinning.

"Come on you let's take you home." I heard and next thing you know.

Its morning time.

"Ugh…" I said hoof palming my face. "What and how?" I asked looking and I saw I was in my room.

"Crystal you up!" I heard.

"Huh?" I said confused a bit and I got out of my bed and I wobbled a bit but I regained my balance and I walked to the front door and I opened it and saw Twi.

"Morning!" She yelled.

"Morning?" I asked.

"Yeah you were loopy after trying to gain control of my magic beams." She said.

"Oh….So that's why I feel like crap." I asked.

"Pretty much." She said. "So are we going to train today?" She asked.

"Yeah give me a second…" I said.

"Okay." She said.

So a few minutes went by and we headed to the field and began trying again and again.

"GAH!" I yelled since I was flung back.

"CRYSTAL!" Twilight yelled.

"I'm okay!" I yelled raising my right hoof up in the air and I got up. "Come on again!" I yelled and she shot some magic again.

A few hours of doing so.

"Come on again!" I yelled.

"This is the final one I'm getting tired." She yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled and she shot magic beam and it failed. "Gah!" I yelled and stomped the ground.

"I guess for this one you're going to have to train a bit longer." She said walking up to me and she yawned and she then fell down asleep.

"Yep." I said smiling and I picked her up and I carried her to her house and I laid her in her bed and I went home and I went to sleep as well.

How was it?


End file.
